


Just The Thing

by EffingEden



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Clones, Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master wants to break The Doctor and has found just the thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Comment_fic prompt 'Doctor Who; Master/Brainwashed!Rose & Doctor; She's mine'

“Wake up, wake up, wake up! It’s Christmas! Come on, come on, lazy bones! I said get up!”

The stiff, worn tangle of bones and leathery skin moved reluctantly. It was like watching a snail emerge from its shell, pathetic and utterly ridiculous. Why evolution had bothered producing such a creature, one that could only defend itself by retreating into itself. It had not claws, no teeth, no fight. No fun. The only satisfaction that could be gained was hearing that hard shell crack…

…and didn’t he have just the thing to do it.

The Doctor took forever to emerge from his kennel, his ancient face almost sloughing off his skull. His unchanging expression, the infuriating look in his yellowed eyes – ohhh, it would change. It would burn. It would be shattered and there would be anger, or horror – please let it be horror! Something, something other than the sickening unfaltering forgiveness. He couldn’t bear that. Couldn’t stand it.

His fingers rapped out a four-beat pace as he waited for the only other Timelord in existence to get up. “Santa Claus has been in the night and left me the most wonderful gift. You’ll love it. Oh, I guarantee you’ll love it. But not nearly as much as it’ll love me.”

He grinned at the flicker of confusion and apprehension. Yes, yes, yes, this would do it. This would crack him. Gleefully, he spun around and bounded out to the corridor where he had left it. He gripped its wrist, its skin so soft and new, only hours old. It stumbled as he pulled it after him, not use to being on legs. He all but dragged it before The Doctor, grinning widely as his adversary stared at it.

“Actually,” The Master amended, sliding an arm around its waist and pulling until its body pressed against his. “It wasn’t Santa at all. It was me and some recycled Sontaran technology. Surprisingly sophisticated cloning, they have. Had to tinker with her brain a bit.” This brought the other man’s eyes back to him, and he basked in the fury. “Oh, you thought I’d prefer to keep her intact to make the victory sweeter? It was tempting, but let one of your precious companions bounce about? Hum. What do you think, pet?”

The blonde girl tilted her head back, her half-lidded eyes fixed on his, her lips parting slightly as if she wanted to speak. She didn’t, and a moment later let her head drop forwards, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“Aw, poor baby is tired. Early to bed, then. Merry Christmas, Doctor.” He licked the rim of his teeth, then guided his newest toy away, resisting the urge to look back. He did pause just outside the door, shutting his eyes and strained his ears for a sound. The Doctor didn’t let him down. The choked sob was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.


End file.
